


After Hours

by nikorys



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikorys/pseuds/nikorys
Summary: [FANART] Jack and Gabriel share a moment after a mission.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SenoraKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenoraKitty/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
